obsession assassine
by Neku-chou
Summary: Apres avoir retrouvé son petit ami Sasuke dans le bras d'un autre, Naruto décide de se séparer de lui. Mais la culpabilité du brun est remise en question quand quelqu'un essaye d'attenter à la vie de celui-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Encore une fois sasuke prend chère, mais je crois que j'aime bien ! Ce premier chapitre est un peu cours et je ne sais pas quelles longueurs feront les autres. On peut dire que c'est une mise en bouche !

Chapitre 1 :

- c'est fini Sasuke, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Fit un blond aux yeux bleu gonflé de tristesse et d'avoir trop versé de larmes.

Du haut de ses 25ans Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son copain depuis plus de 3 ans, Naruto Uzumaki était en train de le quitter. Il fixait le grand blond qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux bleus remplie de tristesse, ses joues marquées de ces fines cicatrices qui l'attirait tellement. Il se rapprocha vivement de lui et posa une main sur la joue bronzée du blond puis une autre sur sa taille.

Ne - dit pas de sottise ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Naruto !

- Sasuke ça fait une semaine que je tourne et retourne la situation dans ma tête et je n'y arrive pas ...

- non... Mon amour écoute je te l'ai pourtant répété je n'ai rien fait...

Sasuke sentait sa voix perdre en assurance, tous ses membres tremblaient devant la situation horrible qui se déroulait sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

- arrêt ne dit pas ça ! S'énerva le blond. Je t'ai trouvé dans NOTRE lit avec un autre mec !

- je t'en supplie Naruto tu n'es pas encore en état de prendre ce genre de décision...

Depuis une semaine leur idylle amoureuse avait pris une tournure dramatique. Naruto revenant en avance d'un séminaire d'une semaine, trouva son homme allongé dans leur lit dans les bras d'un de leur ami, saï. Depuis Naruto fessait chambre appart est n'avait pas pardonné Sasuke. La douleur qui avait pris place dans son cœur y avait élu domicile semble-t-il indéfiniment. Pourtant il aimait Sasuke de tous son cœur, peut-être était-ce dû à cela. Cette nuit Naruto avait pris sa décision, il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne. Depuis son annonce à Sasuke, le brun avait complètement changé, celui-ci tremblait, fixait le sol s'en savoir quoi faire. Lui qui était habituellement si fière, si fort, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune preuve de son innocence et n'en était pas sur lui-même. Il était allé à cette soirée organiser par leur bande d'amis, s'y était amusé et avait bu, un peu trop sûrement. Lorsque Sai lui avait demandé s'il pouvait squatter leur canapé, Sasuke avait accepté sans plus de question. Le lendemain lorsque Naruto était arrivé, il eut le surprise de se réveillé dans son lit nu avec Sai qui le serai dans ses bras.

Le brun se cramponna à Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait, et pour lui elle en dépendait. Naruto était toute sa vie, le seul homme qu'il puisse aimer. C'est pour cela qu'il se savait innocent, ne lui ayant jamais avoué, mais Naruto était le seul homme qui attirait Sasuke. Le brun ne se considérait pas comme gay, il aimait Naruto point. Jamais un autre homme ne l'avait attiré, ni même une femme d'ailleurs.

Le brun se ressaisi et sortie de ses pensées, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Naruto partir sans rien faire :

- Naruto, jamais je n'aurai fait ça tu le sais très bien...

- et pourtant je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux... Répondit Naruto en se dégageant des bras de Sasuke et en commençant à rassembler des habits dans une valise.

- mais ou vas-tu aller ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

- chez Gaara et quand j'aurais trouvé un appart je viendrais prendre le reste de mes affaire.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, non Naruto ne pouvait pas le laisser. Des larmes qu'il ne retint pas se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Sasuke pleurer sans chercher à s'en cacher.

- Naruto je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas ça... Pardonne-moi...

- Sasuke j'avais pardonné à Neji et on a vu ce que ça a fait...

- ne me compare pas à ce bâtard moi je t'aime réellement !

Naruto ferma sa valise ignorant les dernières paroles du brun. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Sasuke ne fut pas surpris de voir Gaara rentrer et prendre doucement dans ses bras le blond qui le rassura en lui assurant que ça allait. Gaara était le meilleur ami de Naruto, celui n'avait jamais apprécié le brun et avait toujours mit en garde Naruto contre lui. Sasuke n'avait jamais était gêné par la relation entre les deux meilleurs amis et était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur Naruto. Mais la en ce moment, il devait l'avouer, le regard que lui avait lancé le rouquin en rentrant lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il prit la valise du blond et lui dit qu'il l'attendait dans la voiture. Celui-ci répondit positivement par un mouvement de la tête. Le roux disparut les laissant seul. Naruto regarda Sasuke avant de se lancer.

- c'est mieux comme ça Sasuke... Refait ta vie et oublie moi...

- non, Sasuke se jeta sur le blond passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Par pitié Naruto...tout mais pas ça... Ne pars pas je t'aime...

- Sasu...arrêt tu nous facilite pas la chose... Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état en plus... Ce n'est pas digne d'un Uchiwa.

- rien à foutre des Uchiwa ... Je ne suis rien sans toi... Ne pars pas...

- ça suffit maintenant ! Assume tes actes ! Tu as joué et tu as perdue point ! Agit comme un adulte comme tu me disais si souvent!

Il repoussa Sasuke et partie entendant le brun l'appeler une dernière fois en fermant la porte. Il rejoignit Gaara dans la voiture, une fois celle-ci démarrer il laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il avait été si difficile de ne pas craquer devant le brun complètement abattue. Et si ça n'avait pas été Gaara qui conduisait le blond aurait déjà fait demi-tour et serai entrain de consolé le brun. Mais son meilleur ami avait été claire, il ne le laisserait pas retombé dans le piège comme avec Neji. L'ancien petit ami du blond le trompé à tout bout de champ et le blond bien trop amoureux se laissait faire. Gaara avait dû le secouer et se battre longuement pour faire réagir son meilleur ami. Qui un an après rencontrais Sasuke et eu le coup de foudre pour le brun. A croire que le blond était fait pour finir trahit et blesser par tous ses compagnons.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Il reste très certainement des fautes d'orthographes ou d'accord ou encore de grammaire et je m'en excuse ! Une petit review ? S'il vous plaisssss !


	2. Chapitre 2 Un mois plus tard

Bonsoir ! voilà le chapitre 2, avec un peu de retard désolé je n'ai pas pu poster avant ce week end, nous avons festoyés tout le week end, et la reprise du travail fut difficile, enfin bref et si j'arretais de raconter ma vie ! J'ai donc ecrit ce chapitre assez court encore une fois malheureusement mais je ne voudrais pas faire avancer trop rapidement l'histoire (mon âme de sadique qui ressort surement) ! Le chapitre 3 était ecrit aussi mais ne me plaisant pas je suis en train de le réécrire. Sur ce bonne lecture les amis !

**Chapitre 2** : un mois plus tard.

Un mois, 30 jours, 720 heures, et pourtant Sasuke avait l'impression que le blond était partie hier. Il avait tout essayé, de l'appeler, les SMS tout mais le blond rester muré dans son silence. Le brun avait cessé toute activité à par son travail. Il refuser catégoriquement de sortir, ou ne serai ce que de voir quelqu'un, a par son frère ainé qui lui imposait sa présence. Pourtant plusieurs de ses amis avait fait des tentatives pour le sortir de son enfer. Mais rien à faire son ange l'avait quitté et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et pourtant il en était persuadé, il n'avait pas touché saï, l'autre brun s'était couché sur le canapé et Sasuke était partie se coucher dans sa chambre s'endormant rapidement. En repassant un millier de fois la soirée dans sa tête effectivement qu'il avait compris avec du recul que saï lui faisait du rentre dedans toute la soirée. Mais pas une fois Sasuke avait répondue à ses avances le repoussant par moment avec une certaine lassitude même.

Il était actuellement assis sur le canapé en train de regarder les photos de lui et Naruto, une boîte à la quel le blond tenait beaucoup de nombreuse photos relatant de leur vie s'y trouvaient. Lorsqu'après une bonne heure de contemplation de leurs photos la sonnette de l'appartement retenti sortant Sasuke de ses pensées nostalgiques. S'il y avait bien une chose dont sasuke était certain, c'était de ses sentiments pour Naruto, il l'aimait et ne voyait que lui, donc pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs.

Il alla ouvrir la porte sans grande motivation. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur de toute façon il attendait personne et son frère travaillait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte la surprise fut telle qu'il resta muet devant son visiteur. Puis il dévisagea le rouquin qui se trouvait devant lui, le fixant dans ses yeux turquoise. Que faisait le meilleur ami de Naruto chez lui ?

- faut qu'on parle toi et moi ! Fit le rouquin sans plus de cérémonie. Oh et tien le facteur m'a donné, sa pour toi.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe écrit urgent en lettres rouges dessus. Il laissa Gaara rentré tout en se saisissant de l'enveloppe qu'il commença à ouvrir en le guidant dans le salon. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert l'enveloppe il en sortie une feuille simple pliée en deux.

- que voulais-tu ? Demanda le brun.

- c'est au sujet de Naruto, faut que tu arrêt de le suivre partout et de le harceler au téléphone.

- le harceler ? Le suivre ? Ok j'essaye de l'appeler et lui envoi des messages mais pas jusqu'à le harcèlement, ni de le suivre, je n'ai pas le temps je travail... De plus je sais que si je veux le récupérer ce n'est pas en lui faisant peur que j'y arriverai.

- Ce n'est pas toi ? fit étonné Gaara

Il déplia la feuille et remarqua sur ses doigts une fine poudre blanche. Il porta ses doigts à son nez mais aucune odeur ne lui vint. Il ne fit alors pas plus cas. Lorsqu'il déplia la feuille il fut surpris de trouver seulement deux mots écrits sur celle si "the end" écris à l'ordinateur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'es ce que c'était encore que cela ?

- quoi ? Demanda Gaara.

- c'est bizarre... Il lui montra la lettre.

Gaara travaillant à la police, pourrait peut-être le guider. Mais depuis quelques secondes Sasuke sentait ses yeux le piquer et son nez se boucher, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent reconnaissant les symptômes.

- sasuke ça va ? Tu sembles bien palle… enfin plus que d'habitude.

- de...la... pénicilline

- quoi ?il regarda la lettre que lui montra Sasuke, ainsi que la poudre blanche que lui aussi avait sur ses doigts. Étant dans la police il connaissait bien ce genre de lettre. Il lâcha tout de suite la feuille et se précipita aider Sasuke qui se tenait la gorge respirant avec difficulté.

- merde ! Sasuke Qu'es ce qui se passe ?! Cria gara.

- allergie... Naruto...Pu uniquement articulée Sasuke.

Le brun avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait la gorge, ses poumons réclamant de l'aire, qui ne passait pas plus loin que ses lèvres, étaient en feu.

Gaara compris que Naruto devait certainement savoir quoi faire il prit son téléphone et appela le blond mais il n'obtenue aucune réponse. Sasuke lui venait de perdre connaissance entraînant dans sa chute Gaara, qui décida de faire au plus simple et appela une ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard les ambulanciers emmenaient Sasuke d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Dans la salle d'attente Gaara réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien en vouloir au brun au point de le tuer. Une chance qu'il ait été la sinon Sasuke serai peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Le brun avait beau avoir fait le salaud il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler Naruto maintenant ou attendre le diagnostic des médecins. Le blond allait très certainement culpabiliser de ne pas avoir répondu. Le médecin sortie enfin de la salle de soin, il se rapprocha calmement de Gaara et pris la parole.

- les jours de votre ami ne sont plus en danger, mais il est plongé dans un coma léger, si tout se passe bien il se réveillera dans une ou deux semaines.

- merci docteur.

Le cœur de Gaara se sera sous la nouvelle, Naruto allait être abattue par la nouvelle, comment allait il lui annoncer?

Soudain son téléphone sonna, et lorsqu'il vit le prénom du blond s'affichait il prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

- Gaa chan désolé j'étais au travail je n'ai pas pût te répondre. Fit la voix criarde de l'autre côté du fils.

- Naruto...

- ça va ? Qu'es ce que tu voulais ? Ce n'était pas urgent j'espère ?

- Naruto...je suis allé voir Sasuke tout à l'heure.

- quoi ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire... Soupira Naruto

Fallait qu'il lui dise de but en blanc, y aller avec douceur ne changerais rien.

- si je n'y étais pas allé... Sasuke serai sûrement mort à cette heure si Naruto.

- que... Pardon ?

- quelqu'un a essayé de tuer Sasuke aujourd'hui.

- le tuer ? Mais Qu'es ce que tu racontes c'est une blague c'est ça ? Ahah tu m'as bien eu.

- non Naruto Sasuke est dans le coma, vient à l'hôpital je t'y attends.

Et il raccrocha, laissant le choix à Naruto de le croire ou non. Le médecin l'avait guidait jusqu'au soin intensif ou le jeune Uchiwa se reposait. En tant que policier à la criminel, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette histoire se passer comme ça. Il avait gardé la lettre avec précaution afin de ne pas détruire l'unique preuve. Ce qui était bien dans ces lettres, c'est qu'il réduisait le champ des coupables très vite, le coupable ne pouvait être que parmi les personnes au courant de l'allergie du brun. Le rouquin entendue son prénom derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Naruto arriver. En arrivant le blond vit Sasuke au travers de la vitre et comprit que son meilleur ami ne plaisantait pas.

- non, murmura celui-ci le regard remplit de désespoir.

Gaara l'arrêta avant qu'il se précipita auprès du brun.

- Naruto calme toi, il se réveillera vite ne t'en fait pas.

- tu as dit que quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- quand je suis arrivé le facteur déposait les lettre dans les boîtes au lettre je lui ai dit de me donner le courrier de Sasuke pour lui monter directement, il y avait qu'une seule lettre, une feuille couverte de pénicilline... Écrit dessus "the end"...

- il est allergique à la pénicilline ... Fit le blond plus pour lui-même.

- Naruto tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point ?

- non je... Je ne vois personne...Sasuke... Gaara je l'aime je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

- Naruto n'oublie quand même pas que vous êtes séparés à la base quand même.

Les yeux de Naruto se remplirent de larmes. Il ne savait plus où il en était, savoir que Sasuke l'avait trompé lui faisait mal mais là, à une heure aussi sombre il n'avait qu'une envie, que sasuke le prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il ne s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar. Gaara laissa Naruto s'installer aux côtés de Sasuke, pendant ce temps il appela son collègue et ami shikamaru. Collègue qui le rejoint aussitôt à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme brun coiffé en ananas connaissait bien Naruto et Sasuke, alors quand Gaara lui avait dit que ça les consternait il n'avait pas hésité à venir. Il était le génie de la police, avec Gaara ils formaient le duo auquel il ne fallait mieux pas se frotter. Il écouta le rouquin lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début. L'infidélité de L'Uchiwa, puis la rupture du couple et le comportement plus qu'inhabituel du brun face à celle-ci. Puis enfin la tentative de meurtre mise à l'échec par ses soins.

- quel histoire galère, fit le génie.

- ne m'en parle pas j'ai l'impression qu'on en veut à Naruto et à Sasuke à la fois, je commence à croire Sasuke quand il disait être innocent avec saï.

- moi ce qui me perturbe surtout c'est que j'ai toujours connut Sasuke fière et assumant ses actes bon ou pas. Alors pourquoi la non seulement il n'assumerait pas son infidélité, mais en plus serai autant sensible. Déclarât shikamaru.

- alors tu penses Sasuke totalement innocent ? Fit le rouquin.

- je dirais même qu'il a était piégé voir pire ... On devrait aller voir Sai.

- d'accord n'en parlons pas tout de suite à Naruto je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment.

Les deux amis se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital. Leur enquête ne faisait que commencer et ils étaient loin d'imaginer jusqu'où cela irai.

Naruto était installé dans la chambre de sasuke le fixant, sans réellement le regarder. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un second brun rentra dans la chambre de l'endormie. Naruto le reconnaissant tout de suite se leva :

-Itachi, salua Naruto.

- Merci de m'avoir appelé Naruto.

- C'est normal enfin…

Itachi était la dernière famille de sasuke, Naruto avait trouvé normal de l'appeler dès qu'il s'était installé aux cotés de sasuke. Et surtout Itachi étant le chef de la police fera le nécessaire pour trouver le coupable et surtout protéger son jeune frère.

Il lui raconta en détail toute l'histoire dès le début.

-Sasuke ne t'aurai jamais trompé Naruto j'en suis persuadé. Déclara Itachi avec certitude.

-J'aimerais tellement y croire Itachi mais je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux.

-Je vais mener mon enquête Naruto et je te promets je vais te prouver son innocence. Mais en échange ne le laisse pas tomber Naruto.

-Je te promets Itachi…

Et c'est sur cette promesse que le chapitre se termine. Je me dois de répondre à vos touchante review anonyme ! Et je remercie de toute votre favorite et vos follow !

Niak : Merci beaucoup pour la review j'espère que la suite t'a plus !

Kitsune : Merci pour ta review ! Je n'avais pas encore décidé du sort de sasuke ! Mais ça y ai-je me suis décidée et je vais encore être un peu méchante avec lui mais il devrait survivre.

\\Sasu : Merci ….

Neku : tu n'avais qu'à pas tuer Itachi./

Chibi-chan : Ahah je vis en Hermite au fin fond de la montagne ! Donc faute d'assurance vie je suis bien cachée ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Bien je vais aller dormir, il est actuellement 21h20 et j'ai au moins 24h de sommeil à rattraper.

OYASUMI !


	3. Chapitre 3 Trouver la force de se réveil

Bien le bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir plutôt vue l'heure ! Il faut dire que mon Week end a été…violant pour mon pauvre petit cerveau ! Je suis allé voir stromae en concert et j'y suis encore je pense Ahah ! Mais j'ai quand même pensé à vous et j'ai DEUX chapitres d'avance donc je vais pouvoir publier ! Donc voici le chapitre 3 ! Celui-ci est un peu ennuyeux mais après 3 réécritures, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je cherche plus loin c'est une étape pour faire avancer l'histoire. Enfin Bonne lecture quand même :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Trouver la force de se réveiller.

Naruto dormait la tête posée dans ses bras sur le bord du lit ou dormait le brun depuis bientôt 3 semaines. Les docteurs disaient que le brun ne montrait aucune volonté à se réveiller. Lorsque Naruto avait expliqué la situation à l'une deux, une certaine Tsunade, celle-ci lui avoua qu'il était possible que le brun fuit la réalité pour moins souffrir. Mais elle le rassura aussi qu'il finirait par se réveiller dans tous les cas son sommeil était de plus en plus léger. Naruto passait la plus part de son temps libre au chevet de Sasuke attendant patiemment que ces si beaux yeux noirs s'ouvrent enfin. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentie une main se glisser dans ses cheveux dorés. Il redressa vivement la tête pour tomber dans un océan d'encre noir. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui quand il réalisa que Sasuke avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

- Sasuke je suis tellement rassuré ! J'ai crus que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

- grâce à toi …hum...ma gorge ... Fit le brun avec une grimace.

- attend j'appelle les docteurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière et la femme médecins entrèrent dans la chambre. Donnant à boire à Sasuke et lui firent plusieurs contrôle.

- tout à l'air normal ! Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Uchiwa. Fit Tsunade.

- merci. Répondit le brun.

Lorsque le médecin sortie, Sasuke regarda le blond. Il se souvenait d'une chose importante, il avait besoin de savoir la vérité avant tout autre chose.

- Je me souviens avant de perdre connaissance Gaara me disait que tu étais harcelé... parla doucement Sasuke

- Oui effectivement, et on a pour preuve que ce n'est pas toi car ça a continué ces dernières semaines...

- Ne reste pas seul, fit inquiet sasuke.

- Promis, répondit Naruto en se collant contre Sasuke. J'ai eu si peur...

- Tout va bien maintenant. Le rassura sasuke en le serrant dans ses bras.

Mon dieu ce qu'il se sentait bien avec son blond dans les bras, son odeur lui avait tant manqué. Soudain une personne frappa a la porte, ils se séparèrent rapidement avant que Gaara et shikamaru entrèrent calmement.

- salut Sasuke content de voir que tu vas bien ! Salua shikamaru.

- merci...

Gaara ne dit rien et s'installa auprès de Naruto. Lui tenant les épaules pour lui apporter son soutien.

- Sasuke excuse-moi d'être aussi direct mais à tu une idée de qui pourrais bien t'en vouloir ? Commença Gaara sans plus de cérémonie. Le rouquin n'appréciait pas Sasuke déjà avant l'histoire d'infidélité mais maintenant c'était bien pire.

- Gaara, commença Sasuke surpris de la question, merci je te dois la vie... Et non je ne vois personne sauf si mon père avait décidé d'éradiquer la mauvaise graine de la famille.

Son père l'avait littéralement chassé de leur famille le jour où Sasuke leur avait présenté Naruto comme son petit ami. Depuis, à part de son frère, il n'avait de nouvelle de plus personne. Sa mère lui manquait, et il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait autant. Mais son père avait été catégorique, Sasuke existait plus pour lui, il ne tolérait pas un fils gay dans leur famille. Naruto s'était pendant longtemps sentie coupable de cette situation. Inconsolable Sasuke avait dû se fâcher pour que le jeune blond accepté de ne plus y penser. Et même si leurs disputes étaient légendaires, elles étaient innocentes et étaient une façon à eux de se dire "je t'aime". Cette dispute la avait été sérieuse et Naruto avait dû user de tous ses charmes pour récupérer un Sasuke de bonne humeur.

- Sasuke, fit Naruto le sortant de ses pensées nostalgiques. Nous allons y aller et te laisser te reposer.

Le jeune brun tombait de sommeil mais il ne put s'empêchait de répliquer.

-J'ai dormi trois semaines ça va aller je pense.

Le blond rigola tout en se levant à la réplique de son ex. L'Uchiwa sentie son cœur se serrer, il ne voulait pas que Naruto le laisse seul. Mais il se devait d'être fort, c'est déjà bien que Naruto soit là à son réveil, il se devait de le laisser partir. Naruto laissa sortir Gaara et shikamaru, et se tourna vers Sasuke.

- je reviens te voir demain, enfin si tu veux, hésita le blond.

Sasuke resta surpris quelques secondes avant de répondre par la positive en hochant la tête, son regard pétillant d'espoir. Naruto déposa un baisé sur la tempe du malade et sortie.

Le blond rejoignit les deux policiers et les suivit calmement. Shikamaru les laissa à la sortie pour rentrer chez lui pendant que Gaara montait dans sa voiture suivit de Naruto. Dans la voiture l'atmosphère semblait au blond légèrement tendu.

- Gaa chan ça va ? Commença le blond

- tu crois que je n'ai pas vue ton regard sur Sasuke ? Je veux bien que tu l'aime encore. Mais la tu le couvais comme si vous étiez encore en couple. Alors soit tu joues avec lui et ce n'est pas cool, même si je le déteste, soit tu veux retourner avec lui et la ça m'énerve un peu Naruto.

- excuse-moi d'avoir envie de croire en nous...fit Naruto blessé.

- ça devient n'importe quoi Naruto ! Ce sal type te trompe sous tes yeux, et tu es tellement aveugle que tu ne le vois pas.

- il a failli mourir Gaa chan... Continua calmement le blondinet.

- oui merci je l'avais remarqué, ironisa le roux. C'est facile au final on cherche qui peut lui en vouloir mais au final c'est peut être lui-même qui s'est fait envoyer cette enveloppe comme ça au pire il mourait faisant croire à un meurtre au mieux il te récupéré.

- tu vas un peu loin Gaara, Sasuke n'a jamais eu d'idées suicidaires ! De plus shikamaru est d'accord avec moi y a un truc louche dans cette histoire, c'est son comportement. Puis il murmura. Je commence à le croire innocent.

Gaara entendit et freina faisant piler la voiture. Naruto cria sous la surprise

- mais tu es fou ?

- tu te fou de moi ?! Lança le rouquin. Merde Naruto, c'est moi qui t'es ramassé à la petite cuillère y a un mois ! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier ce que tu me dis.

- Gaa chan je comprends mais avoue que...j'ai tellement envie d'y croire. Désolé. Fit désemparé Naruto serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, ses yeux brillant montrait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- non c'est moi qui suis désolé, tu as raison. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. On fera tout pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- merci Gaa chan !

- bon ça te tente des ramens ?

- graveeeee.

Plus loin dans la ville shikamaru était dans sa voiture lui aussi, pris dans les bouchons sous le coucher du soleil. Un coude appuyé sur la portière se tenant le front entre deux doigts. Quelques chose clochait dans cette affaire, mais il ne trouvait pas où. Depuis un mois Sai était introuvable son appartement vidé, à par une petit clef argenté, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Et Qu'es ce que cette clef pouvait ouvrir ? Lorsqu'il avait appelé Sai quelques jours plutôt celui-ci lui avait dit avoir trouvé un boulot dans une autre ville et partir du jour au lendemain. Et ne voyait pas de quelle clef pouvait parler shikamaru. Enfin lorsque shikamaru lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasuke, le brun avait simplement répondu :

- il a était réticent au début mais une fois chaud ...je dois te dire que j'ai pris chère.

Et cela ne collait pas du tout avec ce qui disait Sasuke, et puis le ton de Sai avait paru hésitant. Il devait en parler avec Gaara.

Son téléphone sonna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit l'identité de la personne qui cherchait à le contacter. Son commandant, le jeune Itachi Uchiwa, était venue le voir ce matin même après avoir appris pour son frère et lui avoir rendit visite. En quelques minutes Itachi lui avait demandé de mener l'enquête pour lui et donné son numéro personnel. Pour le commandant tout le monde pouvait être coupable, à par Naruto Sasuke et shikamaru, qui était un homme de confiance pour lui. Il décrocha rapidement :

- bonsoir commandant Uchiwa!

- juste Itachi sa ira c'est ma ligne privé shikamaru. Comme je te l'ai dit plutôt ce matin, continua Itachi. Je me suis rendu à l'appartement de Sasuke et figure toi que j'ai trouvé des mini caméras un peu partout et elles semblent là depuis un moment...

- vous voulez dire que quelqu'un les surveillait ?

- exactement et à mon avis la caméra de la chambre a filmé une certaine nuit qui nous intéresse tous.

- mais Bien sûr ! Vous pensez pouvoir accéder à la vidéo ?

- ça n'a pas était bien compliqué, l'espion passer par le wifi de leur appartement il stocké tout sur un réseau internet que j'ai pu pirater. Par contre pas moyen de savoir qui est le créateur du réseau il utilise une adresse IP jetable...

- ça nous permet quand même d'avancer, permettez-moi de continuer d'enquêter avec Gaara nous finirons bien par coincer ce salaud. Nous allons chercher à quoi peut bien servir cette clef.

- faites, moi je vais visionner la vidéo de la nuit que Sasuke à passer avec Sai.

- très bien.

Ils raccrochèrent mutuellement, l'histoire prenant une tournure de plus en plus folle il était difficile pour eux d'en imaginer la suite. Qui était assez tordu pour placer des camera dans tout un appartement et espionner la vie privé d'un jeune couple ?

Il voyait cet homme au-dessus de lui complètement nus tous les deux. Et cette présence imposante et douloureuse en lui, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Il avait mal, il avait peur, ses larmes coulaient incontrôlables. Son corps brisé lui répondait plus, trahi par son propre corps, il hurla. Son cri résonna dans tout l'hôpital.

**A suivre …**

* * *

Neku :…

Sasu : il ne te plaît définitivement pas ?

Neku : Non t'es pas mort

Sasu : - -''

Réponse au Reviews anonyme

**Itsmi : **Merci du compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre malgré sa médiocrité t'a quand même plu !

**Guest : **Eh bien voilà la suite est la ! Merci de review )

Et merci a tous les lecteurs qui ajoute mon histoire dans leur favoris et qui la suive !

Je publierai vite le chapitre 4 qui sera plus révélateur qu'il ne fera avancer l'histoire mais celui-ci me plait plus que mon pauvre chapitre 3 !

Bonne nuit les amis ! A très vite !

Neku !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs oubliés

Bonsoir bonsoir ! eh bien j'ai le plaisir de vous poster le chapitre 4 en avance ! Effectivement partant en week end prolongé et ne sachant pas quand j'aurais à nouveau accès à mon ordinateur je vous poste celui-ci pour vous faire patienter ! Mais n'ayez aucune crainte je continue d'écrire. Et oui écrivant le chapitre sur tablette avant de les corriger sur mon ordinateur je pourrais avancer et peut-être même finir cette fiction ! D'ailleurs je voulais votre avis je pense faire un chapitre (en plus des autres) relatant de leur rencontre. Une sorte de hors-série mais qui reste dans le conteste qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sinon précision pour ce chapitre, il justifie le rating M de la fiction. Il contient une certaine violence dont je préfère prévenir pour les plus sensibles. ..

PS : mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes qui restent, je me débrouille légèrement en orthographe mais il n'est jamais facile de voir ses propres fautes. Mais je suis activement à la recherche d'une Beta pour la prochaine fic que je posterai.

**Chapitre 4 :** Souvenirs oubliés

En ce samedi premier septembre, Sasuke était au téléphone avec son homme, homme qui était partie pour quelques jours à un séminaire pour son travail :

- tu me manque mon ange, la prochaine fois je pars avec toi. Fit le brun tendrement.

- tu es adorable sas' toi aussi tu me manque. Qu'es ce que tu fais ce soir du coup ?

- bof je ne sais pas j'ai rien envi de faire, répondit doucement l'Uchiwa. Je vais peut-être continuer à chercher ta chemise.

- roo sas' si tu savais comme ça m'énerve de ne pas la trouver ! Je me souviens très bien l'avoir mise avec le linge sale.

Avant de partir Naruto avait retourné leur appartement pour chercher une chemise disparut, Sasuke ne pouvait pas à lui donner tort lui-même l'avait vue faire, de la mettre à laver. Mais la chemise avait mystérieusement disparu depuis. Mais il aimait le taquinais avec ça.

- ou alors tu l'as laissée chez un de tes amants ! S'exclama Sasuke en rigolant.

-ah mais oui c'est ça, tu as raison ! Merci mon ange me reste plus qu'à trouver chez le quel, sur enchéri Naruto en rigolant lui aussi.

Les deux hommes s'aimaient tellement, il était inconcevable pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'aller voir ailleurs c'était même sujet à plaisanter entre eux.

- bâtard, lança Sasuke.

- je t'aime Crevard.

- moi aussi. Et j'ai envie de toi ! s'écria sasuke

- bizarrement cela ne m'étonne pas ! S'amusait Naruto.

- mais imagine, mon sexe en toi, qui va et viens. Fit sensuellement sasuke.

- arrêt ça, fit Naruto sans conviction.

- et ma main sur ton sexe qui le masse comme tu aimes tant.

- je te déteste quand tu fais ça, souffla le blond

- quoi tu bande ? Demanda avec un sourire Sasuke.

- oui... Répondit honteusement Naruto.

- eh bien fait toi plaisir je t'en pris

- hum... C'est ce que je fais...hum Sasu...

- oui mon ange.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke entendit le râle rauque de Naruto en train de jouir. Il adorait l'entendre jouir. Après s'être remit de ses émotions Naruto reprit la conversation.

- Gaara m'a dit qu'il faisait une soirée ce soir, tu es invité vas-y au lieu de rester tous seul.

- Mouai je ne sais pas ... Sans toi ce n'est pas pareil j'ai l'impression de pas faire partie du groupe.

Leur groupe d'amis était celui que le blond fréquentait avant de sortir avec le brun. Sasuke étant froid et distant et surtout asociale n'avait pas d'amis proche comme Naruto, le peu d'amis qu'il avait lui avait tourné le dos à par deux ou trois à la révélation de son homosexualité. Et ce fut avec joie que le petit groupe de Naruto l'avait accueilli.

- justement d'y aller sans moi un coup te fera pas de mal ça t'aiderai un peu à t'integrer. De plus ça fait 3 ans que tu les fréquente et qu'on sort ensemble pour eux tu fais partie du groupe.

- oui tu as raison je vais y aller. Mais tu m'écris toute la soirée hein ?

- oui promis.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard Sasuke rentra accompagner de Sai, qui l'avait toute la soirée bassiné pour qu'il lui prête leur canapé pour y dormir. Effectivement Sai habitant à plus d'une heure de route et ayant consommé pas mal d'alcool, il était plus prudent de ne pas le laisser prendre la route.

Malgré qu'il ait dû repousser tout la soirée les avances du second brun, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne tromperait pas Naruto.

Il s'était installé dans le canapé 5 minutes attendant que Sai finisse sa douche. Il se pinçait l'arrêt du nez afin de calmer cette horrible migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Soudain un verre apparut devant lui avec dedans un cachet effervescent en train de s'y dissoudre. Sasuke le regarda surpris

- pour ta migraine, Naruto m'avait parlé de tes légendaires migraines, s'expliqua Sai.

- ah euh merci. Mes légendaires migraines…il est con ce blond. Murmura le brun.

Il prit le verre et le but d'une traite, pendant que Sai s'installait à côté de lui sur le canapé. Une main vint glisser le long de sa cuisse. Puis une bouche se déposer dans son cou. Sa réaction fut immédiate il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne pas réagir. Il repoussa Sai.

-Sai au cas de me répéter, tu ne m'intéresse pas...

- juste une fois bon sang t'es tellement beau, et ton odeur, mon dieu… Naruto ne saura rien.

- Non Sai tu ne comprends pas, écoute je vais te dire un truc que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Je suis asexué.

Sai le regarda avec incompréhension.

- pour faire simple je ne suis ni attiré par les femmes ni par les hommes.

- mais Naruto alors ?

- je suis tombé amoureux de lui des que je l'ai vue. C'est la seule personne qui m'attire Sai, le seul qui m'excite. Es ce que tu as compris ? Même Naruto ne le sais pas ça il me croit gay...

- si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça...

- content que tu comprennes bon je vais me coucher. Je t'ai tous posé sur le canapé fait comme chez toi.

Et Sasuke partie se coucher, sa tête tournai, il eut du mal à monter l'escalier, il faillit ne pas atteindre son lit s'affala dessus vidé de ses forces. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger pourtant il avait l'esprit parfaitement claire. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit faisant apparaître un Sai souriant.

- il m'avait dit que tu allais être retissant alors je dois avouer que j'ai opté pour une option spécial.

Il monta sur le lit se plaçant à califourchon sur un Sasuke complètement paralysé.

- qu... Qu'es ce que tu m'as fait ? Qui ça il ?

- celui à qui Naruto appartient et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as plus qu'à te laisser faire. Tout ton baratin romantique d'asexué m'a beaucoup touché mais je m'en fou moi. Tu me fais bander et je vais prendre ce que je veux.

- Naruto n'appartient à personne ! Qu'es ce que c'est que cette his...humf.

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, Sai l'embrassant avec force. Ils se séparèrent lorsque Sai manqua d'air.

- A...arrêt ça tout suite Sai... Sasuke commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Sai était en train de le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Une fois Sasuke nu, Sai l'admira.

- mon dieu Naruto n'imagine pas la chance qu'il a. Fit Sai en commençant lui aussi à se déshabillé. Tu es si beau Sasuke.

- Sai je t'en supplie arrêt ...

Sasuke essayait désespérant de se débattre mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Sai commençait à s'installer entre les cuisses de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa céda à la panique et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il sentie le sexe de Sai se placer à l'entrée de son intimité.

- SAI...ARRÊT JE T'EN SUPLIE.

- Tu me SUPPLIE maintenant, et moi tu penses à ce que tu me fais subir à chaque fois que je te vois de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. Cria Sai en commença à pénétrer Sasuke. Le paralysé commença crier sous la douleur. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose que quelqu'un rentre pour le sauver. Sai se déhanché en lui et il sentait ce sexe ignoble qui entrait en lui et sortait, lui donnant envie de vomir. Après de longues minutes la douleur l'emporta sur Sasuke qui perdit connaissance.

Il fut réveillé par un cri de surprise, il reconnut la voix rapidement. Son ange était de retour. Il se redressa pour l'accueillir essayant d'ignorer son mal de tête et surtout aux reins. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage horrifié du blond il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il découvrit avec surprise un corps allongé à ses côtés et lui complètement nue. La douleur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Naruto ce jour la lui brisa le cœur. Mais que c'était-il passé pour qu'il finisse avec Sai dans le lit ?

Naruto une fois la surprise fit demi-tour partant en courant.

-Attend Naruto ! Je t'en prie ! cria Sasuke en se levant du lit, une vive douleur au niveau des reins le fit tomber au sol.

Mais le blond était déjà partie de l'appartement. Sasuke sentie son cœur se serrer en entendant la porte d'entrer claquer.

Sai se redressa et s'approcha sasuke.

-Ca va sasuke ?

-Non ! Qu'es ce que tu foutais dans mon lit !? Connard Dégage ! NARUTO !

Sasuke était complètement perdue, comment faire pour ramener Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas laisser leur histoire se terminer sur un mal entendue.

Le blond ne revint que deux jours plus tard. Deux jours où sasuke l'avait appelé sans arrêt, sans aucune réponse. Il n'avait plus pu dormir dans leur chambre, une sourde angoisse le prenait lorsqu'il passait la porte sans savoir pourquoi. Quant à Naruto le jeune blond était resté inconsolable ces deux derniers jours. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violets et gonflés. Comment Sasuke avait pu lui faire ça ? Et surtout comment se faisait-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire un seul instant ? Il savait sasuke amoureux de lui et lui faisait confiance.

Ils étaient face à face maintenant. Sasuke devait en profiter pour rassurer Naruto, pour lui assurer qu'in ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Sai.

-Naruto, je …

-Non je veux rien savoir j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir mais je ne pouvais pas rester chez Gaara plus longtemps.

Puis il prit la direction de leur chambre, ignorant sasuke. Le cœur de Sasuke se brisa, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes cachant son visage dans ses mains et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Tout était fini il avait perdu son blond.

**A suivre …**

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**Shaolan : **Eh bien voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle te satisfera, elle éclaire surtout un peu sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Guest : **Tu m'envoi désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je conçois très bien d'en oublier. Sinon merci pour le compliment au sujet de l'histoire.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Révélations et Retrouvaille

Bonjour…euh enfaîte bonsoir mais là je vis un peu en décalé en ce moment !

Eh bien voici ce chapitre 5 fait faire un bond en avant à notre histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite !

**Chapitre 5 : révélation et retrouvailles.**

Naruto entra doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital de son ancien amant, comme promis il était revenu dès son travail terminé. Il trouva le beau brun endormi. Il s'installa à ses côtés décida d'attendre son réveil. Quelques minutes plus tard Tsunade son médecin fit son entré.

- enfin il dort... Il a était victime de terreurs nocturnes toute la nuit.

- des terreurs nocturnes ?

- c'est un cauchemar en puissance 1000, en général elles surviennent après un choc émotionnel important.

- comme vivre une tentative de meurtre ?

- oui mais j'ai l'impression que sa remonte à plus loin car il m'a dit avoir l'habitude. Il m'a raconté que ça avait commencé par des cauchemars pour empirer jusqu'à ce stade...mais lorsqu'il se réveil il ne se souvient de rien.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient un nouvel arrivant entra dans la chambre. Itachi salua le docteur et Naruto avant de se tourner vers son jeune frère toujours endormi :

- Je disais donc que nous avions du le mettre sous sédatif pour qu'il puisse se reposer mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Très bien, merci docteur. Répondit Itachi en regardant la femme médecin sortir.

Itachi s'installa auprès de son frère. Il sembla hesiter, puis il se lanca.

- Naruto je suis passé chez vous hier soir, j'ai décidé de mener moi-même l'enquête.

- le grand chef de la police lui-même... Au moins n'y a pas de doute sur les compétences de l'enquêteur. Dit gentiment Naruto.

- Ahah tu es bête, donc hier soir je me suis permit de fouiller un peu partout et j'ai découvert des micros et caméras un peu partout dans votre appartement.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent sous la surprise.

- comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'on était surveillés ?

- oui exactement, quelqu'un vous espionne et c'est un pervers y' en avait même dans les toilettes, il était impossible pour lui de ne pas vous voir.

- mais c'est horrible...

- Naruto ce qui est le plus horrible c'est ce que ces caméras ont filmées la nuit du samedi 1er septembre... J'ai pût accéder aux vidéos, car ce type n'est pas encore au top de l'espionnage et comme il passait par votre borne wifi j'ai pu suivre la trace des vidéo et pirater son serveur qui lui sert à les stocker.

- je ne comprends pas tout mais je te crois y a pas de souci...et cette vidéo alors ?

- Naruto ce que j'ai vue sur cette vidéo et horrible. Je ne pense pas que la voir t'éclairait mieux.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo, tu commences à me faire peur Itachi ?

Le regard du brun se voilà tristement, Itachi ne savait pas comment annoncer ca à Naruto en l'épargnant au maximum. Ce qu'il avait vu sur cette vidéo lui avait glacé le sang. Dans la minute qui avait suivi vision de la vidéo Itachi avait lancé à avis de recherche sur Sai. Le plus dur restait à l'annoncer à Naruto :

- Sur cette vidéo on y va Sai entrain de... de violer Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

-tu â très bien compris Naruto...

- non c'est...ce n'est pas vrais...

- Naruto il aura besoin de nous pour s'en remettre.

- Je l'ai abandonné...

- Naruto... Fit une voix endormie derrière eux.

- Sasuke ! Naruto se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pardonne-moi si j'avais su. Je m'en veux tellement.

Le blond pleurait, serrant un Sasuke à peine réveillé.

- Naruto tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Fit doucement Sasuke. Jusqu'à hier moi-même je ne m'en souvenais pas...

- Plus jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit me faire douter de toi, je t'aime.

Sasuke serra Naruto de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, espérant qu'il ne soit pas en train de rêver. Itachi se sentant de trop pris la direction de la sortie. Il était rassuré son frère irai vite de mieux en mieux avec Naruto à ses côtés. Il pouvait enquêter sans se procurer de la santé de son frère faisant confiance au blond pour le faire. Sortant de l'hôpital son portable sonna. C'était un de ses agants à qui il avait donné comme mission de retrouver Sai.

- allo, Kakashi jet 'écoute.

- on a retrouvé Sai, il est au poste.

- très j'arrive.

Il raccrocha monta dans sa voiture et pris la direction du poste.

**Poste de la police criminel, salle d'interrogatoire 2 une heure plus tard.**

- me balance pas d'âneries Sai on a une vidéo te montrant entrain de violer le jeune Uchiwa sasuke. S'écria Kakashi.

Itachi se trouvé dans la petite salle de l'étude côté du miroir. Il n'avait pas le droit de mener lui-même l'interrogatoire, pour cause il était personnellement impliqué. Mais il avait son meilleur agent sur le coup, Kakashi saurait lui tirer les infos dont ils avaient besoin pour retrouver le "propriétaire" de Naruto, et surtout rien ne lui interdisait de le suivre cet interrogatoire.

- je vous dis qu'il était consentant ! Je ne suis pas un malade j'ai mes limites ! Répétait inlassablement Sai.

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge, il avait l'air sur de lui pourtant la vidéo ne mentait pas. Itachi en eu assez-il prit un ordinateur portable, et plusieurs sachet contenant les différentes preuves, soit l'enveloppe pleine de pénicilline, une des caméras, la petite clef argenté. Il entra dans la salle.

- très bien on va te montrer et après tu nous diras si on a la même définition de consentant. S'énerva Itachi en démarrant l'ordinateur. Il lui montra la vidéo. Sai la regarda sans plus d'étonnement. Puis il lança d'un air désinvolte.

- oui je suis désolé mais pour moi il était consentant.

- tu plaisante ! Il te supplie d'arrêter ! Cria Itachi.

- il me supplie de continuer !

Ce fut le coup de trop Itachi allé le frapper, il leva son point mais stoppa son geste en voyant les yeux de Sai qu'il avait fixé sur son point.

- attend deux seconde regarde-moi, se baissa Itachi. Kakashi viens voir.

- quoi ? Fit Kakashi.

- regarde ses pupilles. Itachi pris son téléphone et activa le flash en mode lampe poche et le lit dans les yeux de Sai. Le brun nu aucune réaction pour se protéger de l'éblouissement, mais ses pupilles ne réagirent pas non plus, c'était pourtant une réaction incontrôlable. Elles auraient dû se rétracter.

- il est sous hypnose, en déduisit Itachi.

- sous hypnose ? S'étonna Kakashi.

- oui, il a tous les symptômes en tout cas. La personne qui la hypnotisé la manipulé pour face ça sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il est totalement inconscient de ce qu'il a fait.

- c'est réellement possible ça ?

- une très bon hypnotiseur peu te faire oublier père et mère rien quand te parlant.

- ça rassure...

- bon y a plus qu'à trouver l'hypnotiseur...

Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa 20h30

Les deux amants c'étaient enfin retrouvés, et ils ne voulaient plus se séparer. Et pourtant l'infirmière était déjà passée deux fois pour prévenir Naruto de la fin des heures de visite.

- Naruto, ne rentre pas à l'appartement ça me fais peur ces histoires de caméra et tout ! Peut-être que ce fou et obsédé par toi ça pourrais expliquer la disparition de ta chemise il te la peut-être volé quand il a posé les caméras.

- ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je reste chez Gaara, et demain je viens te chercher et on ira à l'hôtel ou je ne sais pas où. On Vera bien. Bon je vais vraiment finir par y aller sinon l'infirmière va finir par me frapper, elle ferai presque peur avec ses cheveux roses.

Sasuke rira de bon cœur, il se sentait tellement plus léger depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Il dormira d'un sommeille léger ce soir. Le blond se pencha sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils durent mettre fin au baisé lorsqu'e la rosé revint en s'énervant de voir le blond encore présent.

- je t'aime à demain Sasuke.

- moi aussi à demain.

Il devait rester encore une nuit en observation et demain il partira avec son homme. On lui apporta son repas et après avoir lu quelques ligne du livre que lui avait apporté Naruto il s'endormi paisiblement.

Appartement de Gaara, 21h30.

Naruto rentra calmement dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami, se faisant tard il était fort possible que le brun soit couché. Et effectivement il ne trouva personne dans la cuisine ou le salon. Par contre il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il en déduit que le rouquin devait se trouver sous la douche. Il sortit un paquet de nouilles instantanées et les place à la microonde avec de l'eau.

- on avait dit une fois par semaine Naruto... Fit une voix dernière lui.

- eh bien Gaa chan si mes calculs sont bons hier nous étions dimanche, donc aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi. De ce fait nous avons changé de semaine. S'expliqua le blond sortant son repas du microonde.

- par moment je plein Sasuke, ça doit lui enlever quand même un certain poids de ne plus être avec toi, fit en rigolant Gaara.

- eh bien je ne saurai te dire et il n'aura pas l'occasion de le savoir.

- comment ça ? Se méfia soudainement Gaara.

- on... On s'est remis ensemble.

- Quoi !? Naruto bon sang tu recommence comme avec Neji.

- non car Sasuke ne m'a pas trompé... Sai la violé es ce que tu te renconte de l'horreur qu'a vécu Sasuke ? Et moi je l'ai abandonné ! C'est lui qui devrait me quitter...

Gaara parut choqué des mots de son ami.

- je ne savais pas Naruto... Excuse-moi. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne savais pas toi non plus.

- j'aurai du lui faire confiance, y avait tellement de détaille qui montrait ce qu'il s'était passé... Le comportement de Sasuke était bien trop étrange ça aurai du le lettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- eh bien Sasuke n'es pas cet être fragile et désorienté qu'il nous montre en ce moment. Sasuke est fier et assume ses actes. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé le dessus sur nos disputes ces derniers temps surtout s'il était innocent. Jamais il n'aurait pleuré.

- en gros c'est lui le patron enfin le dominant. Fit gêner Gaara.

- c'est ça ! Lui et moi on s'est vraiment bien trouvé. On est complémentaire pour tout.

- Naruto je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une image de toi en parfait uke dans la tête, déclara désespérer Gaara

- désolé de te décevoir, rigola le blond, de toute façons je ne vois pas ma vie en dominant.

- n'en dit pas plus ça me regarde pas Naruto.

- même au niveau sexe, continua Naruto taquinant le rouquin. Lui aime prendre mais pas être pris, pendant que moi j'aime être pris mais pas prendre.

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine face, une bataille commença entre les deux amis.

- sale PD dégueulasse, lança en rigolant Gaara.

- et toi faux hétéro ! Pédale refoulé ! Cria Naruto en lançant un coussin.

C'était une habitude entre eux qu'il avait de se battre et s'insulter, rigolant a s'en faire mal au ventre. Naruto apprécier cette façon qu'avait Gaara de rendre le sujet de son homosexualité anodin alors qu'avec les autres une certaine gêne restait. Et il aimait aussi dire au rouquin qu'il était un homo refoulé car le policier avait bien du mal à trouver des femmes à son goût.

- je suis content que tout s'arrange entre toi et Sasuke malgré l'horreur qu'a dû vivre Sasuke...

- Je veillerai à ce qu'il s'en remette, fit avec douceur Naruto.

- Ca je te fais confiance!

Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, chambre du patient Uchiwa.

Naruto culpabilisait, il avait une urgence au travail et devait y aller rapidement. Il avait juste le temps de dire bonjour et devait repartir. Sasuke devrait attendre qu'il finisse pour sortir. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre et fut surpris d'entendre plusieurs voix crier "entrez". Lorsqu'il rentra il découvrit tous ses amis au chevet de sasuke. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu perdu.

- Hey Naruto t'es en retard, cria un brun tatoué du nom de Kiba.

- ouai tu parle d'un petit ami toi, Sasuke tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi ! Lança une blonde

- merci ino mais il n'est si en retard que cela. Rigola Sasuke.

Naruto s'approcha du brun heureux de le voir rire.

- c'est sympa d'être venue tous. Dit le blond.

Dans la chambre se trouvait toute la petite troupe d'ami, Kiba, ino, choji le costaud de la bande mais aussi meilleur ami de shikamaru. Lee aussi était là avec ses gros sourcils et sa coupe au bol. Une fille avec des chignons appelée tenten.

- quand on a appris tous ce qu'il vous arrive, on n'a pas hésité. Fallait que Sasuke sache qu'on est avec lui et le connard qui veux vous séparer ça va chier pour lui. Expliqua Kiba.

- merci beaucoup, fit Sasuke touché.

- c'est normal allons, déclara Tenten.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Mais aussi qu'il pourrait venir le chercher qu'une fois son travail fini.

- pas de souci ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je t'attendais. Le rassura le brun.

- merci mon ange, et après on file chez Itachi on restera là-bas le temps que tous soit réglé d'accord ?

- c'est parfait pour moi !

Naruto embrasse son homme puis du le quitter pour aller travailler.

Deux heure plus tard, Sasuke préparé ses affaire afin de pouvoir quitter rapidement l'hôpital quand Naruto viendrais le chercher. Il était tellement heureux que le blond soit revenu. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, des visiteurs frappèrent à sa porte. Il devint inconsciemment nerveux, son cœur s'emballa. Lui qui savait rester de glace face à la situation les plus difficiles était devenue peureux et il ne supportait pas cela. Déjà ce matin jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive, il s'était senti très mal face à la présence de leur ami en qui il avait pourtant confiance. Il essaya d'assurer sa voix avant de lancer:

- entrez.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnue la première personne passant la porte. Avec ses long cheveux noirs et son visage doux sa mère se tenait devant lui, une expression d'inquiétude profonde pris place dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'elle vit son fils cadet reculer un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle fessait dans la chambre. Sasuke, lui avait cessé de respirer au moment où la deuxième personne entra, la mâchoire serrée, le regard droit inexpressif de son père. Sasuke restait tétanisé, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait reculé au maximum qui le tenait éloigné de ses visiteurs imprévue. Soudain une voix rassurante surgi de derrière son père qui s'écarta pour laisser passer Itachi.

- Sasuke calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Itachi.

- on ne te veut aucun mal Sasuke, continua sa mère.

- je..., fis incapable de continuer Sasuke. S'en était trop pour lui, que lui voulaient ses parents.

- Oui fils on est là pour te soutenir, résonna la voix grave de son père.

- fils? Fut surpris Sasuke.

- oui... Je suis là pour te demander pardon, et pour te dire que ...qu'importe avec qui tu fais ta vie, à partir du moment où tu es heureux, nous le saurons aussi.

- que je te pardonne...

Sasuke était perdue, devait-il pardonner à son père ? Sa mère le supplier du regard d'accepter. Itachi regardait un point invisible. L'équilibre de sa famille pesait sur ses épaules. Et pourtant il hésitait, cela était trop facile pour son père. Il le jette dehors 3ans plus tôt, et là il revient en s'excusant. Il sera les points en pensant à Naruto, qui avait tant culpabilisé, mais il savait déjà comment aurais réagi le blond. Il aurait pardonné et redonné toute sa confiance à l'instant même. Alors il ferait la part des deux :

-Je te pardonne…mais laisse-moi un peu de temps avant de reprendre confiance…

Il vit le visage de sa mère s'illuminer d'un sourire, et Itachi le regarder avec fierté. Quant à son père il eut un leger sourire.

-Tout le temps que tu voudras, répondit-il.

Sortie du travail de Naruto 17h.

Le jeune blond venait de finir son travail, il avait envoyé un texto à Sasuke pour le prévenir de son arrivé. Ce soir il retrouvait son ange, ce soir il dormirait dans ses bras. Et il n'avait pensé qu'à cela toute la journée. Il se trouvait dans le parking souterrain rejoignant sa petit voiture, une corsa orange (commentaire inutile : c'est ma voiture et j'en suis trop fan). Lorsqu'à nouveau cette sensation d'être suivit le pris au ventre. A nouveau il avait l'impression qu'on épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Devenait-il paranoïaque avec l'histoire de Sasuke ? Aucune idée mais il commençait à avoir lui aussi peur. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit vint de derrière lui. Il avait ouvert sa portière et se retourna vivement, près à sauter dans sa voiture et à filer à toute vitesse au cas où. Et lorsqu'il se retourna il eut un nouveau sursaut en voyant l'auteur du bruit derrière lui :

- putain mec tu m'as fait trop peur ! Qu'es ce que tu fiche ici ?

Il se retourna pour déposer son sac dans sa voiture. Mais au moment où il aller à nouveau faire face à son interlocuteur. Il sentie un torse musclé contre son dos et une main se déposer sur sa bouche. Dans cette main il y avait une odeur étrange, ça lui fit tourner la tête. Il Fit de vagues tentatives de se défendre mais en quelques secondes il sombra et perdit connaissance.

**A suivre…**

Mon ordinateur est entrain de rendre l'âme ! J'espère il aura la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction.

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

**Guest :** merci de tes reviews ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

**Youn :** Et bien le mystère du « propriétaire » de Naruto reste encore un mystère dans ce chapitre mais on approche de la révélation !

**Shaolan :** Ahah j'adore les reviews engagées comme la tienne ! Moi je pense qu'on devrait lui rouler dessus avec un rouleau compresseur !

Et un grand merci aux 13 fifous qui ont rajouté ma fic à leurs favoris ! Ca me touche énormément et je n'oublie pas bien sur les 22 followers ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette histoire plairait autant !(Genre j'imaginais : 1 fav quelques reviews dans mes rêves les plus fous !)

**Oyasumi ! NEKU **


	6. Chapitre 6 : toi et moi n'existe pas

Bonsoir ! Après cette horrible mésaventure, mon commencement à mon nouveau job et de longue heure a tourner et retourner dans ma tête les différentes actions de ce chapitre. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je l'ai fini ! Relu ! Et ça va je l'apprécie. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : toi et moi n'existe pas, c'est nous ou rien !**

« Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Naruto, je suis absent laissez-moi un message ! »

Une fois de plus, il tombait sur cette satanée messagerie. Et il en avait assez, le blond avait plus d'une heure de retard. Lui et ses parents l'attendais pour lui soumettre la proposition que lui avait faite ses parents un peu plus tôt. Ils voulaient que lui et Naruto vienne vivre chez eux le temps que cette affaire se tasse…ainsi ils seraient en sécurité dans la grande villa surveillée de ses géniteurs. Mais cela fallait-il que Naruto décide à se montrer. Il s'inquiétait pour son homme, s'il arrivait en souriant, s'excusant du retard car il était dans les bouchons et son téléphone déchargé, c'est simple il le tuait.

Enfin le poignet de la porte s'activa, le cœur de sasuke s'emballa et il fut rassuré. Mais lorsqu'il vit apparaitre Itachi la mine sombre, de derrière la porte, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Itachi tu n'as pas vue Naruto ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

Non désolé petit frère… j'étais chez Neji entrain de l'interroger lorsque j'ai reçu un appel de la sécurité de la de l'entreprise de Naruto. Ils ont retrouvé sa voiture portière ouverte et pourtant Naruto est introuvable.

T'es pas sérieux…

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas après tout ce qui leurs étaient déjà arrivés.

Ca fait une heure que je cherche à le joindre…mais je tombe constamment sur sa messagerie… Itachi faut faire quelques choses.

Sasuke faut d'abord que tu te calme…tu es entrain de céder à la panique et ce n'est pas très naturelle venant de toi…

J'en ai rien à foutre où est Naruto ?!

Sasuke calme toi je t'en prie ! lui cria Itachi en le saisissant par les bras pour l'immobiliser.

Je veux Naruto… fit sasuke à la limite de craquer.

Tu n'es décidément pas dans ton état naturel… regarde-moi dans les yeux. Lui ordonna Itachi

Sasuke obéissant, leva son regard plein de larmes se posa sur celui de son frère. Et Itachi eu la surprise de voir les pupilles de son frère dilatées.

Bon sang sasuke tu es sous hypnose ! es que tu te souviens qui t'a fait ça ?

Je…quoi…non je n'en sais rien. Je me souviens pas je ne me sens pas différents.

Bon sang autant c'est depuis le début que tu es dans cet état, ça expliquerait bien ce caractère qui ne te vas pas ! Toi Sasuke Uchiwa, fière et froid. Perdue peureux et limite soumis ! Très bien, nous allons chercher Naruto et retrouvé le coupable pour qu'il te libère de son emprise car il y a pas de doute c'est la même personne qui est coupable à mes yeux.

Bon plan, fit une voix derrière eux. Pendant ce temps je vais trouver comment « réveiller » Sasuke.

Tsunade, se tenait derrière apportant les papiers de sortie de sasuke. Venait de faire son Entré. Elle ne laissera décemment pas un jeune comme Sasuke dans cette situation. Itachi laissa donc son frère au bon soin de Tsunade, lui pris la direction du quartier général. Il devait réunir tous les éléments de l'enquête, il y avait surement un détail qui lui avait échappé.

**Dans un lieu inconnu, levé du Soleil.**

Il avait peur, il avait froid, ses membres immobilisés lui faisaient atrocement mal à force de tirer sur les corde qui lui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos. Le noir, voilà tout ce qui l'entourait, l'obscurité si terrifiante. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était là depuis de longues heures, très certainement que la nuit était bien entamée voir même sur le point de se finir. Mais l'absence de fenêtre autour de lui ne lui permettait pas de se repérer, ni aucuns bruits de l'extérieure. S'il devait donner son avis d'où il se trouvait, il dirait dans un garage sous terre, ou une cave.

Toute la nuit il avait appelé à l'aide, appelé son amant, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Soudain le bruit d'une clef que l'on glisse dans une serrure et que l'on déverrouille se fait entendre. Son cœur s'affole, soit on l'a retrouvé et il va s'en sortir, soit son cauchemar continue et il sait enfin qui se cache derrière tout ça. Lorsque la lumière s'alluma, il dû fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la lueur lui agressant la rétine. Puis il put enfin les rouvrir, il put découvrir sa « cellule », c'était un garage, il était allongé sur un lit de fortune au fond de la pièce froide. L'autre unique meuble de la pièce et un bureau ou plusieurs objets se accroché à un cintre sous ses yeux, il l'a reconnue immédiatement, sa chemise qu'il avait tant cherchée. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce son regard directement dans un autre regard familier. Il fut tellement rassuré de le voir la devant lui. Son cauchemar était fini il allait sortir de la et pouvoir retrouver Sasuke. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de ses yeux :

Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir ! détache moi je t'en pris faut qu'on sorte de la avant que ce malade qui m'a attaqué revienne !

Un rire froid et antipathique résonna dans la pièce, une main vint doucement caresser ses cheveux.

Mon pauvre Naruto tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est moi ce fou qui t'a amené ici.

Que…non ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas vrais.

Désolé de te décevoir.

L'ombre se tourna puis fouilla dans un sac avec lequel il était entré. Il en sortie une coloration noir, un boite de lentille de contact de couleur. En voyant cela Naruto compris les plans de son ravisseur. Il commença à se débattre.

Bien tu as l'air d'avoir compris une partie de mon plan, je dois te faire sortir d'ici et te faire traverser la ville jusqu'à l'aéroport. Malheureusement ton idiot de beau-frère est très rapide et a déjà diffusé ton portrait de partout dans la ville et dans les gars et aéroport du pays. Donc tu vas changer de tête un peu.

Hors de question tu ne me toucheras pas ! hurla le blond.

Crois-tu que tu as le choix ? fit le kidnappeur et lui injectant un produits à l'aide d'une seringue dans la nuque.

En quelques seconde Naruto se sentie entrainé de force dans un profond sommeil.

Sasuke… pleura-t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Chambre d'hôpital, 8h30.**

Naruto ! hurla Sasuke en se redressant soudainement.

Une horrible migraine lui vrilla les tempes. Jamais il n'avait eu mal comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Naruto avait besoin de lui. Il avait été décidé qu'il resterait une nuit de plus à l'hôpital pour permettre à Tsunade de réfléchir a comment le sortir de cette transe qui avait suffisamment duré. Hier Tsunade avait voulu essayer de le sur hypnotisé pour voir ce qu'il aller arriver. Elle lui avait alors soufflé de dormir et d'oublier tous ce qui se passait de ne penser plus qu'à Naruto. Et il avait rêvé du beau blondinet toute la nuit de leur rencontre, de leur première sortie. Il avait revécue tout cela et s'était sentie tellement bien. Mais après le rêve avait pris une allure de cauchemar. Naruto l'appelait, il avait peur, il avait froid, il devait l'aider.

Et cette migraine qui ne cessait d'augmenter, il avait si mal et ces flashs dans sa tête qui s'imposait a lui. Il entendait les paroles de ce type.

Flash : « Sasuke écoute moi, pour une fois tu devrais un peu te laisser faire, écoute uniquement ma voix. Après tout même les hommes les plus forts ont le droit de se laisser aller. Fais confiance uniquement en ma voix. Naruto est la et tu peux t'appuyer sur lui. Pour une fois c'est à lui de te protéger. Alors endors ton caractère protecteur, et surtout grâce à sa permet moi comme ça de te le prendre. Au et bien sûr tu oubli tout de cette conversation. »

La migraine cessa soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le plan de Tsunade avait marché, il se souvenait de tout, et ce sals Battard allé payer. Il se leva s'habilla d'urgence et sortie de la chambre en courant. Il composa le numéro de son frère.

Itachi, cria-t-il, je me souviens de tout !

**Garage désaffecté de la ville.**

Naruto ouvris doucement les yeux, il avait mal partout, sa position lui était inconfortable mais il ne pouvait bouger. Ses mains toujours mais cette fois ci au-dessus de la tête aux barreaux du lit, par contre ses jambes étaient libres. Il essaya de les bouger ne serai ce que pour mieux s'installer mais surtout pour se libérer, mais rien à faire, il était incapable de se libérer. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer son ravisseur.

A tu es réveillé, parfait on va pouvoir partir plus tôt. Ca me choque toujours autant tes cheveux noirs.

Gaara…arrêt pourquoi tu fais ça…Depuis combien de temps me rétien tu ?

Le rouquin le fixait avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, froid et méprisant. Son ex meilleur ami le retenait prisonnier il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps. Tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur ainsi chaque seconde qu'il passait dans cette cave. Qu'es ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de Gaara ?

4 jours maintenant, le temps que tu as passé à te débattre nous a fait perdre un temps considérable.

Quatre jours qu'il était enfermé. Sasuke devait être mort d'inquiétude, il devait a tout prix le contacter, surtout que Gaara semblait avoir un plan bien définis pour la suite. Il devait gagner du temps et continuer à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

Tu crois peut-être que j'allais me laisser faire ? cria Naruto.

Gaara commençait à ne plus supporter ce rejet constant de la part du blond. Il attrapa es cheveux et le força à le regarder.

Si tu te comportais comme avec sasuke, soit en parfait petit soumis que tu es tout cela n'arriverait pas !

Mais si je suis comme ça avec Sasuke c'est parce que j'en ai envi !

Gaara s'énerva il libera Naruto et le força à se lever en le tenant par le bras.

Eh bien moi ce que je veux c'est toi ! Alors je prends ce dont j'ai envi aussi. Expliqua le rouquin en commençant à le tirer vers la sortie.

Arrêt c'est n'importe quoi ! se débattit le faux brun.

Et tu vas me suivre sagement ! ou je te tue ! haussa la voix Gaara.

Où…Où veux tu m'emmener ?

Je ne t'ai pas tous dit sur moi Naruto. En vrais je ne suis pas du tout celui que tu penses. Je suis le fils du seigneur de Suna. Et mon père m'a élevé de façon à ce que j'obtienne toujours ce que je veux. Et je te veux toi depuis très longtemps.

Qu…comment ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

Il y a 13 ans en arrière toi et ton école vous avez fait un voyage à Suna. Tu t'en souviens ? on devait avoir 12ans.

Ou..oui un voyage scolaire on était allé visiter le palais royal…

Eh bien ce jour-là nous nous sommes croisés. Je t'ai trouvé tellement beau, un véritable soleil.

Tout en disant cela, Gaara fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Naruto le regardant dans les yeux. Naruto lui ne savait plus comment réagir, il apprenait que son meilleur ami n'était au final qu'un manipulateur. Il chassa la main de gara.

Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-il. Depuis le début tu me mens ! toi la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance !

Pas assez apparemment ! Tu n'as pas pu empêcher d'aller trainer à droite ou à gauche ! D'abord Neji puis…

C'est toi qui as foutue la merde entre moi et Neji ?! cria le blond.

Grand bien nous fasse, quelques mois après c'est cette espèce de batard d'Uchiwa qui arrivait.

Sasuke et tout sauf un batard ! le batard dans cette histoire c'est toi !

Il se prit un coup sur la tempe il tomba au sol légèrement assommé. Il vit Gaara sortir de sa poche son téléphone portable et le poser sur le bureau se trouvant dans la pièce. Puis il commença à rassembler des affaires.

Autant avec Neji cela avait était facile, il te trompait constatant. Mais ton Uchiwa, le si parfait Uchiwa, lui non rien, il ne te trompait pas te gâtais, et tu étais heureux avec lui. Alors j'ai dû improviser un peu il est vrais.

Salaud ! Tu ne nous sépareras pas !

Je m'en fou de vous séparer, nous allons rentrer à Suna et tu vivras avec moi dans le palais.

Hors de question !

Il se releva et se jeta sur Gaara le frappant de tous ses forces le faisant tomber au sol. Le roux resta assommé au sol, Naruto en profita pour se saisir du téléphone portable de son ravisseur et partit en courant s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Tout en composant un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**Bureau du commandant Uchiwa.**

Sasuke cesse de tourner en rond, ce n'est plus possible, finit par craquer Itachi dont le jeune frère faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

On n'a toujours aucune idée de ou Gaara a pu emmener Naruto ! Et ça fait 4 jours !

Oui je le sais très bien ! mais user le sol de mon bureau n'y changera rien !

…

Sasuke cessa de bouger, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de savoir comment aller son homme. Si Gaara avait le malheur de se montrer il le tuerait sans aucune retenue. Non d'abord il le frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ou se trouve Naruto, puis il le tuerait une fois son blond à l'abri. Puis il partirait vivre sur une ile déserte avec Naruto, le bas ils pourraient peut-être s'aimer tranquille.

Itachi obtenue enfin le calme dont il avait besoin, enfin pas pour longtemps. Une sonnerie résonna dans toute la pièce. Voyant son frère trop perdu dans ses pensées il lança :

Sasuke ton téléphone sonne…

Ah pardon.

Sasuke sortie son téléphone de sa poche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nom du contact cherchant à le joindre. Il décrocha sans plus attendre.

Espèce de salopar ! Tu vas immédiatement me rendre Naruto, cria-t-il.

Sasuke… fit une voix fatigué qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

NARUTO ! où es-tu ?

Je ne sais pas, mais Gaara, il est fou Sauske ! J'ai peur !

Je sais calme toi ! écoute moi bien je ne laisserai rien arriver je te le promets !

Oui sasuke je t'aime…

Moi aussi je, souffla l'Uchiwa.

Je ne trouve pas la sortie, c'est des caves.

Le blond était essoufflé et courrait depuis plusieurs minutes dans différente directions mais ce sous-sol était un véritable labyrinthe. Soudain un bruit de lutte résonna dans l'appareil. Sasuke entendit la voix de Gaara en fond.

Espèce d'idiot de blond.

SASUKE ! L'aéroport ! Sasuke aide moi ! hurla Naruto.

La communication fut coupée, et le cœur de sasuke cessa de battre. Il raconta tout à Itachi et ils partirent pour l'aéroport à toute vitesse.

**Aéroport de Konoha.**

Une berline noir rentra dans un grand garage ou stationnait un jet privé. Le chauffeur stoppa la voiture puis sortit pour ouvrir la portière à son patron. Le dit patron sortit de la voiture tirant un jeune homme de force vers le jet dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour leur permettre de prendre place à son bord. Le jeune homme menotté se débattait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas monter à bord de l'oiseau de métal.

Soudain des bruits de freins de voiture se firent entendre. Les deux combattants s'immobilisèrent, le cœur de Naruto fit un bon en voyant sasuke et son frère sortir de la voiture arrivée à toute vitesse. Sasuke fut surpris de voir son blond, devenue brun mais passé la surprise il se précipita pour l'aider et surtout éclater Gara. Mais le rouquin en décida autrement et sorti une arme de son manteau et la pointa sur sasuke.

Je serai toi Uchiwa je m'arretais tout de suite, le menaca.t-il.

Gaara je te jure que je vais te massacrer. Lui promis le brun.

Pour le moment t'es mal placé non ?

Gaara le bâtiment est cerné et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper alors évite d'aggraver ton cas, et libère Naruto.

Il n'est en aucun cas retenue, il me suit c'est tout.

C'est ça ! dans tes rêves ! je te suis menotté peut-être ? cria Naruto se débattant avec plus de force faisant tomber l'arme et se précipitant vers sasuke.

Sasuke le réceptionna dans ses bras, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Il libera le jeune blond qui une fois libéré serra ses bras autour de la taille de sasuke. Naruto appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de sasuke, pendant que le brun lui caressait les cheveux lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Pendant ce temps Itachi s'était saisi de Gaara et de l'arme de celui-ci. Gaara rentra dans une colère sans précèdent frappa Itachi avant que celui-ci lui passe les menottes. Il rattrapa son arme et la pointa sur le couple.

SI JE NE PEUX PAS T'AVOIR ! ALORS TU N'AURA PERSONNE ET PERSONNE NE T'AURA ! cria-t-il.

Il visa Sasuke, toute sa haine tourné vers le brun qui lui volait son blond. Naruto releva la tête en entendant la phrase du rouquin. Lorsqu'il vit la menace pesant sur sasuke, il entoura la tête du brun dans ses bras et utilisa son corps pour le protéger.

Le coup de feu retentit en un millième de seconde. Sasuke sentit le poids de Naruto s'alourdir sur lui. Puis Naruto s'effondra dans les bras de Sasuke. Le visage de Gaara se figea en voyant le blond tombé de tout son poids au sol.

Naruto ! Cria sasuke. Non ! Pitié non !

Itachi attrapa Gaara et l'immobilisa, mais le jeune homme se laissait faire et fixait la scène qui se deroulait sous ses yeux effarés. Le blond ne répondait pas au brun qui le secouait. La balle avait certainement touché le blond à la place du brun. Sasuke cherchait le point d'impact avec urgence pour essayer de le soigner. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Naruto réveil toi tu n'as rien, souffla Sasuke rassuré en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond.

Il sentie un liquide poisseux sur sa main. Lorsqu'il l'a regarda il la vit avec horreur couverte de sang. Le sang de Gaara se glaça en entendant le cri de sasuke qui découvrit en même temps que lui le sang qui s'écoulait avec abondance de la tête de Naruto.

**A suivre …**

Ne me tuez pas tout de suite s'il vous plait ! Je sais je fais un peu la sadique sur ce coup-là mais j'avais envie histoire d'être sur de me faire tuer entre ca et mon retard !

**Réponse au Review anonyme** :

**hathor2**** :** Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu !

**Guest :** Ah ah je t'apporterais des oranges en prison je crois )


	7. Chapitre 7 : l'histoire de Gaara

Bonsoir ! Eh bien voici un nouveau chapitre…. Il est bof bof ! Enfin il a sa place ici maintenant tout de suite ! J'ai rien de bien passionnant à raconter ! En espérant qu'il n'y est pas de problème avec ma ponctuation comme dans le précèdent chapitre où tous mes tirets de dialogue !

Alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : l'histoire de Gaara.**

Gaara attendait depuis des heures dans la salle d'interrogatoire se repassant indéfiniment la scène de son arrestation dans la tête.

Sasuke suppliait Naruto de rester avec lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Itachi lui menotta les mains dans le dos tout en appelant une ambulance pour sauver son beau-frère. Naruto restait inerte, sans plus aucun signe de vie.

- Itachi ! Il ne respire plus ! Cria Sasuke.

- calme toi l'ambulance arrive !

Quelques minutes après l'ambulance arriva et emmena Naruto d'urgence, Sasuke l'accompagnant. Pendant qu'Itachi le releva pour le faire monter dans la voiture. Il l'emmena au commissariat ou il fut placé dans le cette salle attendant que la sentence ne tombe.

Il avait le temps de se souvenir de toute sa vie, surtout de sa rencontre avec Naruto. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'était le jour de ses 11 ans.

**Flash-Back:**

Il y avait de l'animation dans tout le palais, tout le monde rangeait, frottait, fessait briller. Surpris le petit rouquin rejoignit son père dans la salle du trône.

- père que se passe-t-il ?

- eh bien mon fils vois-tu dans le but de réunir dans une alliance Konoha et Suna j'ai décidé de laissé quelques écoliers de Konoha en voyage de découverte de rentrer dans le palais afin de le leur faire visiter. Et du coup je souhaite que tout le palais soit bien propre et rangé pour les accueillir.

- oh et Qu'es ce que ça change qu'ils viennent ?

- eh bien ça montre notre bonne foi au dirigeant de Konoha. Ceux-ci ont déjà accueilli plusieurs de nos étudiants dans leur palais.

Le jeune rouquin ne chercha pas plus et partit se promener dans l'immense jardin du palais. Il s'y promena plusieurs heures avant de revenir vers le palais. Lorsqu'il entendit au loin des cris d'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant d'enfant. Ils devaient être une trentaine à courir dans tous les sens. Ils devaient avoir son âge.

Les enfants, cria un adulte avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Cessez de faire les fous.

Oui Sensei ! tous les enfants s'assirent devant lui.

Bine nous allons aller visiter le palais royal de Suna je veux que vous vous souveniez que ça reste une maison donc vous devait la respecter compris.

Ouiiiii, crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du palais. Gaara les suivit de loin. En dernier un petit groupe de garçon se chahuté. L'un d'entre eux un petit blondinet riait d'un rire cristallin qui s'encra dans la mémoire de Gaara. Devant lui se tenait un ange miniature. Son ami brun lui sauta dessus en lui frotta le crane avec force. Le blond se débattit un peu plus. Ils se firent rappeler à l'ordre par leur professeur et retournèrent dans les rangs. Gaara vit quelque chose tomber au sol. Il se rapprocha et trouva un bracelet fait en fils de coton. Surement un bijou fait mains. Le bracelet était composé de différentes tintes d'oranges.

- Oh attendais cria le blond, j'ai perdu le bracelet d'hinata !

Le blond revint sur ses pas et vit Gaara tenant son bracelet. Gaara vit ses yeux d'un bleu plus beau que le ciel et sa peau légèrement halé les faisait ressortir.

- Je crois que c'est ça que tu cherches fit le rouquin en lui tendant le bracelet à regret, il le trouvé beau.

- Oh, merci. Le blond pris le bracelet et lui sourit. Tu as choisi ton vœu?

- Hein? fit Gaara surpris.

- Bah c'est le principe de ce bracelet quand tu le noue a ton poignet tu fais un vœu et lorsqu'il se décroche c'est que ton vœux va se réaliser.

Gaara pris quelques minute pour trouver son vœux.

- Ok c'est bon ! lança-t-il.

- Super attention je fais le nœud.

Les longs doigts du blond frôlèrent sa peau, luire déclenchant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Naruto dépêche-toi cria le professeur.

- Et voila ! Bonne journée. Me voilà Sensei. Et le blond courut rejoindre les autres enfants.

Gaara le regarda s'éloigner, il venait de se produire le plus grand changement dans sa vie, il était tombé amoureux.

**Fin de flash-back.**

Gaara regarda a son poignet, le bracelet y était toujours présent bien plus abimé que dans ses souvenirs. Bien sûr il l'avait perdu. Mais jamais il n'avait pu se résigner à le jeter. Il l'avait même fait solidifier et mettre à sa taille en le confiant a un bijoutier qui lui avait ajouté deux petites chaines d'argent à chaque extrémité, et à l'intérieur un fils de nylon était passé pour le solidifier. Grace à cela il tenait à son poignet. Naruto ne l'avait pas reconnue, certainement le blondinet ne se souvenait pas de ce moment si important aux yeux de Gaara. Et son vœu s'était-il réalisé ? Oui il avait revue Naruto. Mais au prix de nombreux efforts. Il ne connaissait uniquement que le prénom du blond et le pays du quel il était originaire. Après 4 années de recherche il retrouva le jeune blond, mais d'une façon hasardeuse et peu réjouissante. Il trouva un article sur internet concernant un jeune Uzumaki Naruto, survivant d'une tragique histoire. Parties pour une soirée lui et ses parents rentraient chez eux et furent surpris de trouver des cambrioleurs dans leur maison. Ses parents se firent tuer pour en le protégeant. Les cambrioleurs avaient fui mais il avait été retrouvés et jugés.

Le lendemain Gaara partie pour Konoha s'inscrivant dans la classe du blond.

**Flash-back.**

Il attendait devant sa nouvelle classe. Plusieurs élèves le dévisageaient. Un élève qui arrivait en cours d'année cassait un peu la monotonie et devenait la curiosité du jour. Tout le monde parlait lorsqu'un blond fit son apparition, tout de suite tout le monde baissa de volume et le regardait avec pitié et tristesse. Le blond se plaça dans un coin et resta seul. Gaara faillit ne pas reconnaitre le blond. Il avait encore en souvenir le bambin souriant. Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme dont les rondeurs enfantines avait laissé place à un visage masculin bien plus beau. Naruto devait faire un tète de plus que lui en taille. Ses bras musclés laissaient deviner la pratique régulière d'un sport. Mais actuellement le blond était à dix mille lieux, le regard perdu dans le vide laissant penser que tout le poids du monde tenait sur ses épaules.

- Naruto. Appela une voix grave qui fit relever la tête au blond. Un brun aux longs cheveux attachés en queue basse dans son dos approchait, fixant Naruto de ses yeux nacre.

- Neji ? fit le blond d'une voix grave mais douce en même temps.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours… tu viens à peine d'enterrer tes parents tu devrais te reposer. Fit le brun en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. L'orphelin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Neji.

- Je…Je ne supporte pas être seul…je serai mieux ici …entouré.

- D'accord mais ne force pas trop.

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement, le cœur de Gaara se sera devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux turquoise.

Quelque mois plus tard Gaara avait réussi à se rapprocher de Naruto devenant ami, puis meilleur ami, doucement le blond reprit son sourire doucement il remonta la pente grâce à Neji et Gaara. Mais très vite Gaara ne put plus supporter la présence de Neji et découvrit en l'espionnant qu'il trompé régulièrement Naruto. Le faisant découvrir anonymement à Naruto. Enfin il en fut débarrassé et Naruto était rien qu'à lui. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se lancer pour se déclarer à son meilleur ami. A force de trop attendre, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Un beau jour Gaara sentie que Naruto s'éloignait un peu, il lui fit la réflexion et Naruto lui proposa qu'ils se rejoignent pour en discuter. Naruto le rejoignit en ville, tenant la main d'un jeune brun. Le jeune homme avait la peau pale et ses yeux étaient noirs comme ses cheveux. De la même taille de Naruto il regardait le blond avec douceur.

- Gaara je te présente Sasuke, on est ensemble depuis un mois. Se lança le blond en souriant au brun avec douceur.

Il avait l'air tellement heureux que Gaara ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

- Enchanté sasuke, Prenez soin de lui.

**Fin du flash-back**.

A partir de ce moment Gaara remit en œuvre son plan pour séparer le blond du brun. Mais il ne trouva rien sur sasuke qui puisse faire que Naruto le quitte. Pire le brun était au petit soin pour le blond. Et Naruto n'avait plus été heureux ainsi depuis la mort de ses parents. Au bout de deux ans Gaara passa à la vitesse supérieur installant les mini camera dans leur appartement. Il découvrit tout les petits secrets du couple. Il ne passait pas une semaine sans que le couple ne s'engueulait pour mieux se réconcilier sous la couette après. Un jour Naruto lui confia que ces disputes faisaient partie d'eux et que c'est ainsi que Naruto aimait sasuke. Il découvrit aussi un Naruto soumis à sasuke, alors que le fort caractère du blond avait de nombreuse fois fait ses preuves. Le blond se refusait même de prendre le brun, a par quand celui-ci le demandait avec insistance. Le jour où il avait posé les camera il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voler une des chemises du blond qui portait encore l'odeur si plaisante du blond.

Puis lors d'une de ces soirées arrosées qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire avec toute leur troupe d'ami, il appris pour l'attirance de Sai en vers sasuke. Il utilisa alors son don dans l'hypnose qu'il avait appris aux côtés de son père pour lui insuffler l'idée de prendre ce qu'il voulait, la nuit même Sai violait sasuke. Et Naruto revenait vers lui croyant que son homme le trompait à nouveau.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait savoir comment allait Naruto. Il s'en voudrait tout sa vie si son blond ne s'en sortait pas. Enfin Itachi entra dans la pièce la mine sombre des papiers dans une main. Gaara se leva et demanda :

- Itachi je t'en supplie comment va Naruto ?

Le brun ignora sa question et le fit se rassoir. Gaara le supplia du regard. Le brun s'installa en face de lui, sortie plusieurs feuille comportant des photos de divers objet.

- Gaara plusieurs chefs d'inculpation pèse contre toi. Atteinte à la vie privée, tentative de meurtre sur Sasuke Uchiwa, séquestration. Il fit une pause et souffla comme pour se donner du courage. Et enfin la plus grave... Le meurtre de Naruto Uzumaki.

- quoi... Non ce n'est pas possible il n'est pas mort ! Hurla Gaara.

- tu lui as tiré une balle dans la tête Gaara, comment voulait tu qu'il s'en sorte ?

- non...non c'est pas possible, fit Gaara en cachant son visage dans ses mains toujours menottées.

Tous son monde s'effondrait, il ne pensait pas que cela allait autant dégénérer. Il pleura dans longue minutes avant de laisser Itachi reprendre son interrogatoire.

**A suivre …**

Bon Ok je quitte la planète maintenant ou tout de suite ? Nan je pense bien que vous allez me tuer je vous vois venir !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest : **eh bien voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plus a très vite pour le 8eme chapitre

**Inconnue : **Oui en fait il y a plusieurs moi dans ma petite tête et il se trouve que celle qui écris se révèle sadique !

Vraiment merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Ça me va droit au cœur et ça motive encore plus à écrire !


	8. Chapitre 8 : On se retrouvera enfin

**Bonsoir,**

**Premièrement je vous présente mille et une excuses de ce retard ! Mes entre les heures sup et la fatigue je dois l'avouer je me suis laissé un peu débordé. Enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre un des derniers ! La fin est proche mais il reste encore quelques questions à résoudre. Enfin je vous laisse lire tranquille en espérant que cette suite vous plaise !**

**Chapitre 8** : On se retrouvera enfin

Sasuke entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, son visage fatigué laissé deviner un certain manque de sommeil, son regard tomba sur un jeune homme endormi. Il respirait doucement, son visage si paisible lui donnait un air angélique. Le bandage autour de sa tête était caché par un bonnet de laine orange. Il le regarda dormir un moment puis c'est perdu dans ses pensées, voyant les sourcils de son blond teint en brun, qu'il déclara tout haut :

- Y a pas à faire le blond te va mieux mon ange.

- J'espère ca partira vite, fit une voix qui le sortie de ses pensées.

Sasuke tomba dans un regard azure, un sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa le brun qui déposa un baisé sur le front de son homme.

- J'ai dormi toute la journée ce n'est pas grave ! On va enfin pouvoir rentrer j'en peu plus d'être ici !

- Oui tu vas pouvoir découvrir notre nouveau chez nous

- J'ai hâte de voir !

- Mais avant tu à tes derniers examen à faire, histoire d'être sur que tu peux sortir sans aucun risque pour toi.

Le blond fit une mine boudeuse. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dire que une semaine plus tôt le blond avait frôlé la mort de si près, il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux de voir le blond vivant, qu'importe ses caprices.

**Flash-back :**

Arrivé d'urgence à l'hôpital, tout était prêt pour sauver le blond dont les ambulanciers avaient déjà dû le réanimer une fois. Il avait été emmené rapidement au bloc suivit d'une Tsunade qui hurlait des ordres aux infermières qui l'assistaient. Durant plusieurs heures sasuke attendit dans la salle d'attente le regard perdu dans le vide. Son cœur avait failli s'arrêter en même temps que celui du blond s'arrêtait. Mais les ambulanciers réussirent à le sauver une première fois.

Enfin Tsunade sortie du bloc. Le brun se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Il va bien, il doit se reposer mais sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Merci Docteur. Sasuke souffla soulagé d'un poids immense.

- La balle n'a fait que frôler le cerveau, il a une fracture du crâne mais on peut s'estimer heureux, il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

- Je peux le voir ? S'empressa de demander sasuke.

- Il dort mais tu peux rester à ses côtés. Bon sa risque de te surprendre mais pour l'opéré on a dû le raser, mais avec le bandage on voit rien.

- de toutes façons je crois qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être brun….

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre. La pièce était légèrement éclairée permettant au blond de bien se reposer. Comme l'avait dit Tsunade un bandage entouré tout le haut de son crâne.

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux il tomba dans le regard noir de sasuke. Tous deux se jetèrent mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de rien d'autre a par de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et langoureusement, se câlinèrent durant toute la matinée.

- Sasuke, plus rien ne nous séparas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Naruto le prochain je le tue je ne cherche même pas à savoir !

Un doux rire sorti de la gorge du blond.

- Ce que ça m'avait manqué de t'entendre rire. Souffla le jeune Uchiwa et serrant son amoureux dans ses bras. Le blond se cala dans ses bras et se rendormit soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son sasuke.

**Fin du flash-back.**

- Naruto, fit Tsunade en lisant le calepin qu'une infermière venait de lui remettre, tous tes examens sont bons.

Le blond leva les bras en signe de victoire, un grand sourire illuminant sa face.

- mais ? fit sasuke voyant Tsunade douter.

- je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable de le laisser sortir après 4 jours seulement. Naruto tu as vécu un choc important le contre coup peu tombé à tout moment.

- Mais puisque vous dite que tout va bien, s'impatienta Naruto.

- c'est psychologique Naruto…pour le moment tu te sens bien mais tu peux avoir un contre coup qui peut aller d'un coup de cafard à une perte de connaissance avec un possible coma, c'est mieux d'être surveillé dans ces cas-là.

- Mais j'en ai assez d'être ici moi…

-et s'il n'est jamais seul ? demanda sasuke.

- Ca peut se faire mais qu'es ce qui m'assure qu'il sera jamais seul.

- Eh bien je voulais lui faire la surprise, mais bon, en fait après toutes ces histoires son travail lui offre un congé d'un an et du coup j'en ai profité pour faire pareil et rester avec lui.

- Sasu ….. fit surpris Naruto

- Je n'en dirais pas plus, lança sasuke en tournant la tête et croisant les bras vexé d'avoir gâché en partie sa surprise.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à une tel réaction de Sasuke, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son brun bouder. Tsunade elle aussi rigola avant de déclarer.

- Bon bah si ça se passe comme ça je veux bien te laisser partir.

- Merci docteur !

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, Naruto fit ses premier pas dans leur nouvel appartement. Sasuke le suivait de près portant son sac d'affaire. L'appart était grand et lumineux, comme Naruto en rêvait. L'entrée donné sur un salon où se trouvait une immense baie vitrée. La cuisine aussi était immense et moderne.

- Sasu…c'est magnifique ! s'exclamt le blessé, mais a-t-on réellement les moyens de se payer un tel lux ?

- Eh bien… Mon père a décidé de se rattrapé de ces trois dernières années expliqua le jeune homme.

- Quoi t'es pas sérieux ?

- J'ai refusé au début mais une fois qu'il avait tout mit à mon nom je n'ai pas vraiment eu bien le choix…

- Ton père t'a acheté un appart comme ca ? Eh bah c'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

- Ca m'a beaucoup gêné au début mais ma mère sait se faire convaincante.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois réconcilié avec tes parents

- Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi à cette heure si ! Souffla sasuke se collant à Naruto serrant ses bras autour de ses hanches et nichant son nez dans le cou bronzé.

- sasuke…murmura l'uzumaki en serrant dans ses bras son petit ami.

Naruto sentie soudainement une langue joueuse venir lecher son cou, le faisant rire.

- Tsunade a dit pas de folie Sas'.

- T'inquiet pas tu ne feras aucune folie ! c'est moi qui vais les faire.

Les mains pales du brun se firent baldeuses, se glissant sous le tee shirt du blond qui frissonna. Il remonta ses mains ainsi qu'au passage le tee shirt de Naruto. Il embrassa le cou, puis la machoir, puis il s'attaqua aux levres si douces du blessé. Puis il descendit jouer avec les mamelons, les mordillant pour mieux les lécher par la suite. Cette douce torture fit lâcher de leger soupir de bien être à Naruto. Pendant que ses mains descendirent au niveau du pantalon s'attaquant à l'attache de celui-ci pour mieux le laisser tomber au sol. Naruto ne restait pas inactif, déboutonnant la chemise de sasuke pour mieux le sentir sous ses caresses. Sasuke eu le réflexe de vouloir caresser les cheveux soyeux du blondinet mais il tomba sur le bonnet qui trônait sur la tête blonde depuis 3 jours.

- Non laisse mon bonnet… de toute façon y a pas de cheveux encore.

- Pardon mon ange j'avais oublié.

- ce n'est pas grave continu.

Le blond l'embrassa avec fougue, attrapant sa langue et jouant avec celle-ci. Sasuke lui s'affairait à retirer ce calcon qui osait se mettre entre lui et son ange.

- Hum sasu...je n'ai pas encore vue la chambre tu sais, souffla malicieusement naruto.

- oh mais oui tu as tout à fait raison.

Sasuke souleva le blond comme une princesse, et il traversa le salon puis un couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte laissant voir une magnifique chambre qui comme le salon avait un grand baie vitrée tout le long d'un mur. Un immense lit trôné au milieu de celle-ci, lit ou le brun déposa son prince avec douceur. Celui-ci observait avec de grands yeux la chambre.

- Je sens que je vais aimer vivre ici, déclara Naruto en s'allongeant entrainant sasuke avec lui ecartant les cuisses, il le laissa se placer entre ses jambes et poser sa tête sur son torse.

- Hum, le meilleur endroit de la terre.

- Ahah où ça ? Le lit ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, soupira le brun en nichant son nez dans le cou de, entre tes cuisses.

- Pervers ! Fit faussement choqué Naruto en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, chacun heureux de retrouver la complicité de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, la main de sasuke remonta le long de la jambe dénudée de son petit ami. Puis elle arriva sur l'entre jambes déjà bien excitée.

- et c'est qui le pervers ? demanda sasuke massant un peu plus le point sensible au travers du caleçon.

- J'y peux rien j'ai un petit ami canon qui ne me laisse pas indiffèrent. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi !

- ah non c'est sur la dessus je ne peux pas te comprendre, le taquina sasuke.

- Crevard…ah.

Sasuke venait de glisser sa main dans le caleçon du blessé pour se saisir du sexe dressé de ce dernier.

- Et si on voyait pour toi ce que ça donne, lança Naruto en retirant le pantalon à sasuke, il se saisit de la bosse qui occupé le caleçon de sasuke.

- hum Naruto …je t'aime tellement…j'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi Sasuke, viens.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller tout en s'embrassant. Une fois nues ils se caressèrent un moment jusqu' à ce que les mains de sasuke descendent jusqu'à l'intimité de Naruto. Il releva la tête et fixa son ange.

- tu es sur mon ange tu te sens bien ?

- oui promis !

Un premier doigt passa la barrière intime du blond s'enfonçant doucement en lui. Naruto se laissais faire tout à caressant avec douceur les cheveux du noiraud. Après quelques mouvements ce dernier rajouta un doigt au premier forçant un peu plus la barrière protectrice du blond le faisant soupirer. Il fit quelques mouvement de ciseaux, de va et viens et lorsqu'il sentit le musclé se contracter autour de ses doigts il les retira.

- Sasuke...vient. Soupira un blond impatient.

L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier, il plaça son érection entre les fesses de Naruto et força avec douceur l'entré. Naruto sentie Sasuke entrer en lui procurant une sensation Intense. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, et ses caresses perdirent de leur vigueur.

Sasuke laissa Naruto s'habituer à sa présence. Et lorsque celui si lui fit comprendre d'un geste du bassin qu'il était près, Sasuke attaqua par des mouvements lent, cherchant ce point en Naruto qui le ferai se tordre de plaisir. Après plusieurs tentative laborieuse, il sentie la chaire qui l'entourait sursauter, au regard brillant et écarquillé de Naruto, il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé et le toucha à nouveau.

- Ah Sasu... Plus...

- plus quoi mon ange ?

- plus fort plus profond plus vite enfin plus tous que tu veux mais plus !

Sasuke s'activa, sortant ça s'aiment entièrement du beau blond pour mieux se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Tout en prenant de la vitesse.

- ah oui...continue

- ah Naruto... Tu es si serré.

Sasuke vint capturer la langue de Naruto tout en continuant ses coups de reins pénétrant un peu plus Naruto. Le blond gémissait au travers des baisés qu'ils échangeaient. Sasuke se saisissant du sexe de Naruto pour lui masser au même rythme de ses pénétrations, alternant lentes et rapide. Leur plaisir s'intensifia jusqu'au moment de jouissance. Sasuke se libérant en Naruto, et le blond dans la main de sasuke.

Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto avec le peu de force qu'il put pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre un instant laissant la sensation de l'orgasme redescendre. Puis sasuke se releva pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit il trouva Naruto endormie dans le lit. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Combien de fois lui avait-il de se laver après une séance de sport intensive mais le blond s'endormait toujours avant. Il lui passa un gout de gant de toilette pour qu'il se sente mieux puis le couvi s'installant à ses côtés.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Il lui embrassa la tempe avant de le serre dans ses bras et de s'endormir à son tour.

**A suivre …**

**Enfin une fin où vous n'allez pas avoir envie de me tuer ! Enfin Je pense qu'il reste un ou deux chapitre ou alors un chapitre et un epilogue je verrai bien !**

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**Kitsune : **Ahah non ne me tue tout de suite, la suite va peut-être te rassurer !

**Guest :** Je vous écris la suite de mars ! A merde j'ai grillé ma planque bon je rechange de planète !


End file.
